Sin ti
by VickChair2506
Summary: Sonic piensa que que sin Amy todo sería mejor en su rutina, Amy solo trataba de decir la verdad por al menos que haga saber que en realidad le gusta. Pero tener espacio propio sin que ella este involucrada, no era de juego como siempre acostumbraba. Sonamy
1. Inatento

_'Sin ti'_

-¡Sonic! ¿¡Dónde estás!?–

…

-¿Sonic?

…

Día normal en La isla 'Mobiüs' donde se encontraba armonía y felicidad entre las personas en la isla gracias al papel de héroe exitoso en salvar la isla perteneciente a 'Sonic el erizo' responsable de la tranquilidad y armonía en la isla…excepto para él…

–¡Sonic! –Chillo una eriza rosada, armoniosa, cuyo nombre 'Amy Rose', la enamoradiza eriza rosada loca de amor por el cobalto la cual llego de la nada dándole un fuerte abrazo que llego a asfixiar a este, literalmente…

–A-Amy –Replico con aire restante la cual esta se enteró de la falta de aire de este que decidió soltarlo rápidamente…

–Perdón…–Apenada. Está, pero decidió cambiar de tema rápidamente, en un parpadeo–Sonic ¿Dónde estabas? Llevaba años buscándote…–A modo hipérbole en la rosada a este el cual recupero aire y vio a esta algo fastidiado, al igual que odioso, claro que no se demostraría rebelde en frente de alguien que le tiene nobleza…

–Amy ¿Puedes calmarte? Estaba caminando solamente…–Defensivo el cobalto medio fastidiado y odioso a la vez ya que no le gustaba mucho que la rosada lo siguiera y buscara todo el tiempo y todos los días…él podía cuidarse solo…no necesitaba tanta atención…menos de un individuo que fuera capaz de cumplir sus exageraciones, literal…

–-Pensé que te paso algo…ahora que sé que este bien, estoy tranquila…–Con su típico tono: Animada y feliz y en especial despreocupada por saber que su amado estaba bien y en buen estado, sabía las acciones que hacía, no estaba totalmente segada por su enamoramiento, solo quería cumplir su deseo…

–Ya lo sabes…si te importa iré a comprar un chili-dog ¡Adiós!..–Dicho esto último, entusiasmado, con su típico tono de chico aventurero pero no era necesario en ese momento pero le gustaba usarlo, este decidió marcharse, donde algo le fue de molestia a un nivel incomodo e insoportable, se dio cuenta que dejo una expresión algo desanimada ante tal respuesta de su amado…este también sintió algo de culpa al hablarle de esa forma ¿Cómo reaccionas así en frente de alguien que te tiene cariño e preocupación, después de años de amistad?…Antes de irse–Gracias igualmente, por preocuparte… Pero quiero que entiendas, que solo quiero estar un momento sin que te preocupes o me persigas… Eres una buena amiga, enserio, después de años de amistad, y demás… Solo quiero que sepas, que eres muy amable… Y si tanto lo eres, me gustaría que…'Me dieras espacio'…–Sin mucho interés, pero igualmente reclamaba verdad en tales palabras, a esta la cual esas palabras sonaban en su mente como un eco repetidas veces lo que la hizo pensar incorrectamente mientras este se iba dejando a la rosada sola…

Amy solo se quedó callada viendo como este se alejaba de su punto de vista…'Quiero mi espacio'…esas palabras sonaban en la mente de la rosada sin parar…

¿Acaso soy una molestia?... ¿No te intereso?... ¿Te molesto todos los días de tu vida?...Preguntas que cada vez la acercaban a esta más a caer en depresión palabra por palabra…lo que hizo que su mirada se volviera de cristal que le tapaba la vista de todo a su alrededor y quedara en tristeza parada en medio de la nada…

Las personas pasaban y la veía extrañados…hasta que esta decidió caminar sin ver a nadie a su alrededor con la mirada baja llena de lágrimas contenientes de culpa y pena lo que controlaba todo su ser y cautivar su mente que no podía pensar en nada más que esas simples palabras que herían y volvían débil todo su ser… ¿Cómo ese dicho la podía cautivar su control en ella llena de tristeza?...

Simple…no la quería cerca de él otro día más…lo que la comprender que no sentía lo mismo que ella…¿En que estaba pensando en obligarlo a amarla o intentarlo todo el tiempo sí sabía que no iba a funcionar?...Tonta…se decía está en su mente al pensar de tal forma sobre el chico que la hacía sentir mariposas en él estomago…le hacían salir corazones al verlo…desear tenerlo a su lado todos los días de su vida…pero al ver tal comentario entrar en su mente…supo que ya no sería así…

Esta decidió ir a su hogar para buscar calmarse un poco…lo cual no sería nada fácil en ese estado y menos controlar sus sentimientos rotos hacía este quien no quería que se preocupara siquiera ni siquiera estuviera a su lado si no 'Cuando él quisiera' lo que no le gustó mucho…

Un príncipe azul que ha estado en toda su vida… Después de años… fuera…

'Inatento'…


	2. Des-Interés

La rosada llego a su hogar sin alma acompañada…ojos de vidrio y corazón hecho pedazos pequeños por palabras hirientes de su amado…aun no lo superaba…sabía que llevaría días, meses, años…siglos si es posible olvidar de su vida al chico que la hizo sentir algo inexplicable que se sentía en todo su ser…un cosquilleo…nervios…'Amor'… Desviando. ¿Saber que a alguien que conoció en su infancia, llegar a olvidarlo después de tiempo unidos, mejor considerados como una familia?...

Pero sabía que si seguía de eso manera el resto de su vida…de nada serbia que sintiera lo mismo por ella…siquiera una chispa de interés o cariño a tal alma destruida por el mismo dueño…que siquiera un día…ha querido compartir con esta ninguna emoción o sentimiento delicado…pero si actos de heroísmo…y ni una pizca de cariño…lo cual era en vano…solo ella…ha revelado preocupación y nada más que eso…lo que hizo empeorar su ser e interés por el…al llegar a ese punto…sin corazón un comentario…

¿En qué pensaba la muy tonta?...

Al intentar robarle de igual forma, como la suya, el corazón de su amado erizo, quien solo con un carácter, curioso, rebelde, presumido, a tenerle cariño intimó, si es posible eterno, para ambos…

Se adentró más en su hogar, viendo todo a su alrededor, y ver a su punto de vista en una pequeña mesa donde se encontraba ubicada un florero junto a un cuadro de la rosada y el cobalto juntos…buenos amigos unidos y una relación muy bonita…pero no favorable de 'Amor'…

Esta la obtuvo en manos viéndola con suma e estricta atención…pero algo no anduvo bien en su ser que no pudo controlar…sus manos contenientes del cuadro de estos 2…como un terremoto termino rompiendo la capa de cristal de cuadro en pedazos grandes con sus propias manos…lo que hizo que esta se impresionara al máximo y en su mirada aparecieran lagrimas gruesas llenas de tristeza y decepción consigo misma…provocando debilitarla por completo y caer de rodillas dando un fuerte pacto en ella que no le intereso ni una raja…esta empezó a derramar lágrimas grandes en sus rosadas mejillas sin final…esta dejo caer el cuadro al suelo lentamente resbalándose de sus delicadas manos pero fuertes pero no lo suficiente para soportar su dolor…

Pensando…'No tenía a nadie a quien la amara…ni ella a ese alguien…quien alguna vez debió amarla tanto como ella'…pero no era así…

…

–Una por favor…–Ordeno el cobalto al vendedor de chili-dogs en su carrito de esta comida que tanto le gustaba el cual saco del vehículo una recién hecho bien caliente servido en un plato dónde el cobalto empezó a tener problema de babeo con un enorme deseo de clavarle los dientes a tal exquisita comida ya obtenida en manos por el gentil señor…–¿Cuánto le debo?...

–No mereces pagar la comida es gratis para usted –Dijo amable el vendedor viendo a este el cual estaba algo confundido… –Ya que usted me salvo la vida apenas ayer del robot gigante…

–…Así, claro ¿Para qué es servicio de héroe entonces? –Desinteresado de historias pasadas. El azulejo con la memoria ya pulcra de telarañas con el chili-dog en un plato, ya listo, brindado e destinado a dar un mordisco el cual disfruto al máximo…pero no resulto como se lo esperaba…

–¡Hola Sonic!...–Chillo un pequeño zorrito rubio, de 2 colas cuyo nombre 'Miles Tails Prower' pero apodo más usado 'Tails' de 8 años de edad e increíble inteligencia mecánico y creador de máquinas increíbles hechas por sus propias manos de un genio…

–…–El azulado se atraganto con el chili-dog en la boca con el saludo de su hermano técnicamente no son de misma sangre de 'Hermanos' pero se califican de esa forma por su gran amistad, el azulado lo vio amablemente y de mismo tono– ¡Hola hermano! ¿Qué cuentas?...

–Hola Sonic, solo pasaba por aquí además buen provecho…–Replico amablemente viendo a su compañero de misma manera…–Oye también quería decirte que acabo de terminar una nueva máquina ¿Te gustaría verla?...

–No me lo perdería hermano…–Heroico el azulado viendo a su compañero el cual estaba entusiasmado de tales palabras rápidas, lo que fuera por un camarada…

…

-Te presento el 'Revive-morías' esta máquina te hace recordar todos tus recuerdos de pasado o presente, solo tienes que ponerte este chip en la frente e veras los recuerdos de los que piensas en esta pantalla ¿Te gusta? –Dijo el zorrito nervioso pero amable a la vez dónde el azulado estaba sorprendido ante tal invento ingenioso de su compañero contestando un comentario como…

-No es genial… ¡Es fabuloso! Eres un genio Tails ¡Bien hecho!...–Chillaba momentáneamente, e amablemente el cobalto e inspirador lo que ayudo mucho al amarillento a subir su nivel de inspiración e ingenio…

-Gracias enserio Sonic –Dijo cautivado el amarillento viendo a su compañero satisfecho por tal comentario lleno de iluminación, al menos dada por un compañero que le fue favorable tantos años…

…


	3. Lados

La poseyente de ojos verdes Esmeralda decidió salir a la isla a ver las tiendas a despejarse o distraerse un poco para empezar a olvidarse de su antes amado lo que seguramente la ayudaría a calmarse y por fin ya no tener a nadie que le rompiera el corazón en su vida…más de lo que ya está, adicionalmente, igualmente provocado por estúpidas palabras del mismo dueño de robo de corazones, quien más bien ya había robado varios corazones desde hace tiempo, rompiéndolos apenas una mirada des-interesada en los demás, corrompiendo imaginaciones creadas por personas de buena personalidad e gusto…

El desplazamiento de la rosada, la calle, visualizando las tiendas de ropa, zapatos, joyas entre otras cosas el cual es su pasión de tener ropa, en ocasiones era costumbre hipnotizarse con la ropa e apasionarse…

–Disculpe señorita –Dijo una voz reconocida por la rosada el cual le toco el hombro un par de veces pero esta al voltearse le segó los ojos con una paño al igual que la boca impidiendo gritos metiéndola en un saco mientras esta intentaba gritar a todo pulmón…pero era en vano…nada funcionaba…la habían secuestrado un extraño que no alcanzo a ver…la cual esta dedujo que algo malo iba a pasar…lo que no le gustaba para nada…

…

El zorrito y el cobalto se encontraban en la casa del azulado el cual estaba relajado intentando tomar una siesta en su hamaca mientras el amarillento se encontraba ocupado en su computadora revisando archivos…pero este decidió preguntar por la rosada…

–Oye Sonic, no he visto a Amy en casi toda la esta mañana ¿La has visto?...–Lleno de curiosidad, el zorrito ya que era cierto no ha visto a la rosada en casi toda la mañana…

–La vi esta mañana cuando estaba en camino a pedir un chili-dog donde charlamos un momento…–Sin mucho interés respondiendo simplemente la pregunta de este, recostado pacíficamente sobre una hamaca cómoda, imposiblemente desunirse por completo, a menos que seas responsable de tus acciones…

–¿De que fue su charla?...-Curioso. Conociendo a una persona orgullosa, rebelde, etc…

–Bueno…ella se preocupa mucho por mí y le dije que necesitaba mi propio espacio…seguramente se lo tomo bien…–Dicho el azulado relajado en su hamaca con los ojos cerrados, mientras Tails se exalto un poco al escuchar tal comentario de su compañero por otra parte, 'Quiero mi propio espacio' sabiendo cómo es Amy además de saber que ella está enamorada de su compañero y el amarillento fue el primero en saber de los sentimientos de la rosada hacía el cobalto…Claro que no tomaría nada bien el comentario de este lo que 'Preocupo' al zorrito y decidió comentar lago ante eso…Obvio que no diría que estaba enamorada de él pero tampoco sería tan sensible…

–Sonic…creo que deberías buscarla ya que sabes que a veces se sobrepasa…

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso?...

–Am…

…

Oscuridad…es lo único que se podía visualizar en ese entonces…

Luz…se ilumino en las Esmeraldas de está interfiriéndole mejorar la calidad de visualidad que se regularizo en unos segundos rápidos…

En frente de ella se podía ver una especie de maquina apuntándole directo al rostro de está provocándole intimidación por segundo cada vez más…quería llamar a su amado el cual dedujo que seguramente no se encontraba… ¡Pues claro! Ya no le intereso ni yo a él…

Toda la zona estaba oscura…daba temor aún más con una maquina apuntándole intentando escapar en vano por manos y pies amarrados en una mesa a los costados de esta…se sentía que alguien la acechaba en ese lugar…y sin esperar oír pisadas intimidantes cada vez más cerca de la rosada viniendo en frente de ella hasta ver algo extraño subir al asiento de la máquina la cual encendió donde se pudo ver que se recargaba con una especie de líquido azul fuerte recorriendo en toda la maquina…

Malas noticias…el que se montó en la maquina la acerco aún más a está quedando más asustada mientras su reparación aumentaba acelerada al ver su acercamiento hasta revelarse en la luz…era

'Ivo. Robotnik'… ¡Que desgracia!

–¡Sorpresa querida Amy! –Maléfico Ivo mientras veía a esta con una mirada malvada, lo que no era ni sorpréndete, e sobrenaturalmente irritante quebrantador de la capa de cristal, coladora del vaso, lo que ya era costumbre, además de ser la novena razón por la que es un enemigo común…

–¿¡Que quieres ahora Ivo!? –Molesta

–Solo quiero probar mi nueva máquina el cual me dijeron que necesitaba una víctima…que eres tú, ¿Ya entiendes? –Dijo burlón el científico mientras veía verificaba la maquina con la mirada y a la vez a la rosada la cual se veía molesta pero en el fondo quería gritar el nombre de su amado asustada ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Se supone que se había escapado fácilmente de su círculo de interés social…No completamente ante tal instante… Aun lo quería, ahora ella pensaba en el lugar, ser la bipolar…

–¿Y qué harás? ¿Matarme? –Asustada pero disfrazada con una capa de valentía…

–Por eso te digo…voy a probarla…

…

–No sufras Tails, Eggman ya está en la cárcel por sus delitos de gobernar el mundo e intentos fallidos por causa de nosotros, todo está bien…–Relajado recostado en la hamaca suspirando relajadamente, suponiendo que en la lista de pendientes: Nada…

–Aun así no estoy seguro…–Susurro preocupado no estaba del todo seguro si Eggman seguía en ese lugar ya que sabe que le haría lo que sea por hacer sufrir a cualquiera del Team…

Ya era de noche…totalmente tranquila y serena pero sin señales de la rosada en ningún lugar que nadie se dio cuenta ni el mismo héroe del azulado…

Hasta la siguiente mañana… Era llamativo…


	4. ¿Sonic?

…

Dispara…

No sentí nada…al ver esa capa de color azul cubrirme…y ver la nada…absolutamente nada…me encontraba sentada en el suelo blanco…al igual que todo el lugar…no había nada…sin contar horas…ni días…siquiera segundos…nada pasaba en ese lugar de…la nada…se encontraba la rosada en ese lugar sin saber que hacer… ¿Qué se puede hacer?...

-¡Sonic! ¿Dónde estás?...

….

-¿Sonic?...

….

-¿Hola?... ¿Pueden oírme?...

De nada serbia gritar en la soledad…y menos llamar a su amado…pero quería estar con el…

No le gustaba estar sola…solo quería estar con su 'Amado'…no le gustaba no sentir a su amado cerca…su príncipe azul alejada de ella…querer tener su espacio…pero esta no quería tanto espacio para ella sola…solo quería tener espacio con el azulado…era verdad…aun lo quería…no puedo estar…'Sin ti'…

…

Era de mañana en la isla de Mobiüs donde se encontraba dormido un erizo azul en su hamaca durmiendo junto con un pequeño zorrito dormido en el teclado de su computadora con pequeños ronquidos acompañados con este durmiendo…lo que no duro…

-Suena la alarma–

-…Tails detenla…por favor –Dijo el azulado con los ojos cerrados y tono de voz adormilado…

-Hm –Dijo fastidiado el zorrito intentando buscar la alarma con su mano sin desunir su rostro con el teclado de la computadora…

-La apaga–

-…-Ninguno decía nada…hasta que el zorrito se acordó de algo que dependía de su carrera…

-¡Hay no! ¡Voy a llegar tarde al concurso de mejores máquinas! –Dijo apurado mientras agarraba su computadora he iba volando a su taller lo que alerto de igual forma al azulado mientras veía a su compañero en apuros…

-¿Qué paso? ¿Se dañó la tarjeta madre de tus maquinas? –Dijo confundido el azulado viendo a su compañero quien estaba apurado hasta en uno segundos verlo arreglado…

-Iré a un concurso de mejores maquinas donde estoy participando con mi máquina de analizador de emociones la cual termine al día pasado…-Dijo el zorrito mientras se iba con la computadora a su taller por el ella –Deséame suerte…-Se va...

-Suerte –Dijo el azulado viendo la puerta sin mucho interés que decidió relajarse…-…..Ok me aburrí… ¿Dónde está Amy ella siempre venia en momentos así?...

El azulado estaba extrañado ¿Dónde estaba la rosada?...siempre venía en esos momentos a charlar con este y otras cosas más que decidió salir a buscarla… ¿Por qué?...El quería su espacio…pero porque la iba a buscar si la rosada para él siempre lo llamaba, preocupaba y nunca se separaba o búcara…o persiguiera con su martillo piko-piko…pero sin ella no era lo mismo para el azulado…no era igual nada…se suponía que en esos momentos esta lo persiguiera…pero no estaba ahora…

-… ¿Dónde estará?...si ya no está significa que… ¡Puedo hacer lo que quiera!...

…

-¿Alguien?...-Seguía llamando la rosada en ese lugar…no había nada ni nadie…lo que preocupaba por segundo a esta mientras daba vueltas en el lugar…-¿Hola alguien? ¿¡Pueden oírme!? ¿¡Hola!?...

…

La rosada no hizo más que caer de rodillas y empezar a derramar pequeñas lagrimas cristalinas de sus ojos Esmeralda…

No había nadie…soledad es lo único que se encontraba para ella…y lo único que se podía resumir de ese lugar…además de ella la cual única alma en ese lugar que se desvanecía de tristeza y preocupación…

…

El azulado se encontraba corriendo por toda la isla disfrutando el aire de las montañas y naturaleza en cada estación donde paraba en el bosque…

Las cuales este disfrutaba al máximo de ser libre en ese mundo…su mundo…este patino en su Extreme Gear por el bosque, se relajó bajo un árbol donde tomo una pequeña siesta y minutos después se dirigió a la isla para comer un chili-dog…típico…

-Una por favor –Dijo mientras hacía una pose afincada al carrito del vendedor de chili-dogs en cual le dio uno de inmediato mientras este pagaba la comida donde dio un gran mordisco y atragantar con un llamado…

-¡Sonic! –Dijo el zorrito acercándose a este quien recupero aire y vio a este confundido y curioso…

-¿Sucede algo?–Pregunto…

-¡Gane!–Sonrió victorioso el zorrito viendo a este quien lo felicito de igual forma mientras le espelucaba el pelaje de la cabeza…

-Felicidades Tails te dije que eres un gran inventor nunca me equivoco contigo –Dijo el azulado heroico viendo a este el cual el zorrito veía a su compañero muy feliz…

-¿Qué estuviste haciendo?–Pregunto curioso viendo a este…

-Bueno…-

…


	5. Cambiar

…

-Y luego comí un chili-dog –Dijo el azulino viendo a su compañero quien lo veía con algo de pena y quedaba sin ninguna expresión pero si sentía culpa por su compañero ya que no era intencional que disfrutara de esa forma mientras no estaba la rosada sabiendo que lo quería mucho…esto no es muy perdonable…para el…

-Am…me alegro por ti de que disfrutaras de esa forma pero… ¿No has sentido que te falta algo?…-Dijo el zorrito mientras veía a su compañero esperando respuesta de este que sea relacionada con la rosada…

-Hm…ahora que lo dices si…-Pensando

-¿Y qué es? –Dijo curioso el zorrito emocionado por la respuesta…

-Era… ¡Que se me olvido pasar por las hamburguesas! Hubiera comprado una…-

-…-El amarillento tenía una expresión seria viendo a este lo que confundió al cobalto…

-… ¿Qué?...-

…

El lugar so volvía oscuro cada vez más hasta apenas de milagro poder ver con claridad…

La rosada estaba cansada de dar llamados, esperar…o al menos un mensaje o señal de un ser además de ella en esa cárcel sin sentido alguno…

Esta se acostó en donde sea de ese lugar ya que no sabía su había rincones o muros…esta se acostó en el suelo mientras sus ojos expulsaban agua salada y de gran cantidad…pensando en su amado que debió estar con ella toda su vida y ser feliz con su héroe a quien amo con todo su ser…hasta escuchar esas palabras que cambiaron sus sentimientos volviéndolos oscuros y tristes sobre la misma persona…que algún día debió al menos tener interés o preocupación por tal amante de quien no se dio cuenta de su cariño e interés por tal persona que no sabía distinguir sentimientos y pensar que solo quiere ser una amiga que se toma las cosas en serio…¿Cómo iba a pensar que un chico de la personalidad y actitud del cobalto iba a distinguir tales sentimientos de ser….Más que una amiga?...Aventurero, Curioso, Heroico….descubrir tal emoción delicada…jamás lo haría…y menos a un ser que no le haría más afecto…pero no significaba que lo dejaba de querer…al menos para ella…

-Espero algún día volver a verte…-

…

El azulado estaba en su hamaca tranquiló y sin ningún problema tomando una pequeña siesta…pero se aburrió rápidamente…

-Ok ya me aburrí –Dijo el cobalto mientras se paraba de la hamaca mientras pensaba en que hacer…-¿Qué puedo hacer?...escapar de Amy –Dijo mientras recordaba a la rosada…persiguiéndolo, hablando, luchando contra el mal…el azulado sintió un vacío al pensar en esta…momento…¿Qué le estaba pasando?...-Sera mejor ir al lago a despejarme de eso…

El cobalto fue al lago en el bosque viendo el agua cristalina y clara sin mucho interés para este…mientras seguía pensado en la rosada…ya no hacía lo mismo si no estaba ella…ya no tiene chiste…

-¿Qué haces ahí sentado idiota? –Dijo una voz ronca la cual era conocida para el cobalto y ver en el lago tras suyo al azabache cuyo nombre 'Shadow el erizo'…

-… ¿Qué quieres ahora? –Dijo sin mucho interés el cobalto viendo el lago totalmente quieto sin movimiento alguno…

-Estar solo –Dijo serio el azabache con misma expresión lo cual era típico en este de ser un chico frio pero en el fondo tenía un lado sensible…no totalmente…

-Oblígame –Dijo desafiante el cobalto viendo a este quien lo miro serio pero solamente le paso a un lado a este y se sentó en un lado del lago de igual forma viéndolo con misma expresión de toda la vida…

-No soy tu padre para obligarte…además no me interesa pelear contigo sin razón de alguna cuenta pendiente ¿O me equivoco? –Dijo viendo a este de misma expresión lo que sorprendió al cobalto ante tal reacción de este… ¿No quiere pelear por territorio?...Que raro…

-¿Porque estas tan…amable? –Dijo el cobalto viendo a este curioso pero no estaba del todo espantado…

-¿Acaso me vez amable? Porque desde mi punto de vista solo no estoy interesado en nada el día de hoy pero ¿Quieres que me comporte como el Shadow que siempre has conocido?…-Pregunto de mismo tono de siempre al azulado quien solo se quedó callado mientras seguía viendo el lago…-Te veo desanimado… ¿Terminaste con tu novia?

-¿Novia? –Confundido

-La rosada…Amy ¿No? –Pregunto recordando a esta sin mucho interés…

-Primero no es mi novia, Segundo no terminamos, Tercero no terminamos porque está desaparecida y terminar ve al primero…-Dijo el cobalto sin mucha explicación al azabache el cual proceso la información rápidamente extrañándose de escuchar a Amy desaparecida…

-¿Acaso te interesa?–

…


	6. Reacción

...

-¿A qué te refieres? –Curioso…

-Te lo diré a tu idioma… ¿Te interesa la rosada? –Dijo el azabache viendo a este de misma expresión típica del ser oscuro a lo que el azulado se exalto al escuchar ese comentario…Si le interesaba y la quería…pero como una amiga, Claro…

-…Si me interesa es mi amiga –Dijo el azulado algo obvio y crédulo mientras veía el lago que lo relaja acompañada con una pequeña brisa en ese lugar tratando de ignorar las preguntas que posiblemente estén relacionadas con…Amy…

-¿Y? –Dijo el azabache esperando más que eso de 'Solamente es una amiga' lo que confundió aún más al poseyente de ojos Esmeralda viendo a este crédulo… ¿Y?...

-¿Que? No entiendo a quieres llegar con esto…solo dime, yo no entiendo tu idioma –Crédulo…no entendía lo que quería decir el azabache con eso…a lo que su mente se le apego la intriga al nivel 100% de saber ¿A qué se refiere?...

-No quiero meterme en asuntos personales contigo…-Dijo mientras se paraba del césped y se iba de ese lugar sin antes decir –… ¿Has pensado o razonado en todo lo que ha hecho la rosada por ti alguna vez?…El resultado es la respuesta a tu duda…-Sin verlo dicho esto se fue de ese lugar…

-¿Qué? Pero dime a que…-Dicho esto se paró del césped a buscar a este pero al ver tras suyo…no estaba…este quedó pensativo un momento…¿Razonar o pensar en todo lo que ha hecho Amy por el?...si quería salir de su duda tenía que averiguarlo…

El azulado salió de ese pequeño escondite en el bosque y fue corriendo a la velocidad de la luz a su casa… ¿Pensar en Amy?…pero ya pensaba en ella…pero tenía que ir a profundidad…

Mientras en un árbol cerca de ahí arriba se encontraba un erizo oscuro viendo cómo se iba corriendo el azulado a cumplir su dicho…

-Ese dicho se lo tomo enserio…como yo –Esperando la respuesta del azulado ante tal respuesta suya…la cual le funciono también ha este al tener un momento en una misión con su camarada…la cual tenía una pequeña salida con ella en unos 3 minutos…-Primera y última vez que hare este tipo de cosas…que desagradable…

…

La rosada despertó con un bostezo largo para empezar la mañana…eso creía…no tiene sentido, no hay nada en ese lugar como iba a saber si era de mañana en la isla…la cual extrañaba…aun no la olvidaba…pero su mayor temor en ese lugar era olvidar su hogar, amigos y…a Sonic…pero tenía la esperanza de que saldría de ahí…y buscar una salida ella misma…si encontraba algo…mientras sacaba su martillo en cual siempre traía con ella…

-Bien piko-piko veremos que podemos destruir en este momento ¿Te parece?...

-…-

-¡Vamos!–

…

¿Recordar?... ¿Todo?...

El azulado se encontraba acostado en su hamaca pensativo…no le gustaba recordar mucho todas las veces que Amy lo perseguía…pero al recordar ese momentos…y sin ella ahí…no se sentía igual…no sabía porque se sentía algo vacío en el…solo quería su espacio…pero al que ella no esté ahí y no se encuentre más…ya era demasiado espacio…solo no lo quería…ya no quería tener espacio…quería volver a revivir esos momentos…porque eso es la solución de volver a llenarlo…completo…

-Tengo que buscarla –Dijo el azulado mientras salía de su casa a máxima velocidad corriendo por toda la isla buscando a la rosada…llamándola claro –Amy…. ¡Amy!... ¿¡Amy Dónde estás!?...

…

La rosada buscaba con su mazo muros o algo parecido por el estilo mientras daba fuertes martillazos en vano…no aparecía nada…cuando la rosada iba a rendirse…su última energía, la gasto en un martillazo fuerte al lado derecho donde pudo sentir un muro…el cual se partió fácilmente como vidrio a tal pacto fuerte…lo que emociono a la rosada al máximo gritando de felicidad…que decidió descansar un momento para seguirle dando fuerte con su martillo ya que estaba agotada…

…

-¡Amy!...¡Rose!...Ames…-Decía ya sin aliento en cobalto esperando respuesta alguna, llamado, grito…perteneciente de la rosada…la cual estaba desaparecida…lo que hizo que el cobalto se molestara consigo mismo por no enterarse de ella solo por un espacio…-¡Todo solo por un estúpido capricho mío! –Grito fuertemente oyéndose por todo el bosque mientras respiraba agitadamente…-Ya la perdí…idiota…se suponía que protegía a mis amigos…y ya le falle a uno…quien tenía confianza… ¡Confianza por mí!...

El azulado estaba molesto…fallo en su papel de héroe por una sola victima…que era su amiga…primer y último fallo…el cual iba a arreglar aunque caiga en el intento…ya que era su héroe…y un héroe nunca se rinde por una estupidez…menos por su propio espacio…


	7. Recordar

…

Amy daba fuertes martillazos al muro el cual más se rompía se veía una luz blanca en las grietas…esta con su último aliento y energía sobrantes dio el ultimo martillazo al muro partiéndose en pedazos casi invisibles como buscar una aguja en el mar…

…

El azulado no dejaba rocas sin voltear…literalmente…hasta quedarse sin lugar alguno donde buscar a la rosada ya que había buscado en todos los territorios visitados e desconocidos que no ha visto mucho…

Enserio le falle de esa forma…perdóname…'Sin ti' no de que me pasa…tengo deseos de que me persigas de nuevo…estar a mi lado luchando…y más contigo…

El cobalto fue al taller de su compañero Tails donde se encontraba ocupado con sus máquinas revisándolas y comprobándolas por si había errores pero al parecer todo estaba en orden…pero no totalmente hasta ver a su compañero con una expresión algo seria e enojada…

-Sonic… ¿Estas bien? –Dijo preocupado viendo a este quien no se veía con mucho ánimo…lo que intrigo al amarillento de 2 colas…

-¿Me ves bien acaso? –Frustrado…el zorrito se quedó desconcertado ante tal respuesta del azul…que decidió seguir con el tema desconocido…

-¿Porque esa actitud con tu hermano? –Dijo crédulo viendo a su compañero el cual lo vio un poco molesto reflejado en su mirar…

-…No vine a hablar de eso Tails…-Dijo algo serio viendo a su cámara el cual estaba algo desesperado con el cobalto ante tal visita…

-¿A qué viene tu visita entonces? –Curioso esperando comentario que valga la pena…

…

La rosada pudo ver en frente suyo nuevamente un muro pero de color oscuro y de piedra esta vez…lo que no le agrado mucho a la rosada…

-… ¡Esto tiene que ser una estúpida broma acaso! ¡Me costó una eternidad romper esa tonta pared del demonio para tener otra!...Esto es un…-Molesta…pero fue interrumpida por una voz…

-A-Amy creo que ya es suficiente–

-¿?...-

…

Era de noche en la ciudad de Mobiüs…donde todo seguía igual…pero no todo estaba normal con la vida de un cobalto el cual llevo una máquina de su compañero a su pequeña cabaña donde la conecto a su televisión y se puso un chip en la frente mientras intentaba recordar momentos de él…con Amy…

Pudo ver en la pantalla momentos en la que esta estuvo bajo su cuidado…escuchando voces…

-Sonic déjame ayudarte–

-Eres mi mejor amigo…y siempre te voy a apoyar–

-¡Sonic!...ten cuidado…no quiero que te lastimes…porque si lo haces, yo te lo hare a ti…-

Talvez no todos los recuerdos son tan favorables, pero aun así ella es una buena amiga…siempre lo ha apoyado…defendido…protegiéndolo…

Eso es ser una gran amiga…mejor dicho camarada…pero algo se sospechaba ante eso…tanta atención por el…parecía haber algo más pero ¿Qué era?...

Decidió ver a Tails…

-Abre la puerta– ¿Sonic?... ¿Qué haces aquí? Ya es de noche ¿Se te ofrece algo? –Dijo el zorrito con curiosidad viendo a este con unas pequeñas bolsas en los ojos lo que no le interesó mucho al cobalto…

-Tails necesitamos hablar sobre…Amy–

…

-Amy, tranquila estoy bien–

-Ya tienes permiso de calmarte Amy–

-Pero gracias por preocuparte por mi…pero solo quiero estar un momento sin que te preocupes o me persigas…'Quiero mi propio espacio'….-

Esa frase nuevamente…corrompía más el alma de la rosada, no soportaba escuchar esas palabras del cobalto nunca…esta pudo ver el muro en frente de ella el cual era oscuro y ver que se iluminaban en esta recuerdos de la rosada con el cobalto…voces…momentos…hasta que en un instante se levantó con su martillo y empezó a dar varios martillazos nuevamente pero este muro era fuerte…más fuerte como de acero…no podía un matillo romper un muro con una martillo parecido al concreto combinado con acero…no quería escuchar nada…que decidió alejarse de ese lugar…

Pero no por mucho hasta ver que el muro de los recuerdos empezó a mutar y sacar de ella una especie oscuridad llenando toda la zona de blanco en oscuridad eterna…

La rosada corrió a el muro donde se encontraban aun reproducidos sus recuerdos lo cuales eran de rechazos del cobalto donde esta se sentó bajo esta agarrándose las rodillas y tapándose las orejas a la vez derramando lágrimas de terror temblando mientras todo el lugar se oscurecía más y más y ver…

Oscuridad…

…

 **Hola, como están espero que les siga gustando el fic…pero mi mala suerte no creo que vaya a seguirlo por estar una semana de vacas en otro estado una semana pero igual seguire cuando vuelva…**

 **Adiós y comenten los quiero mis lectores…**


	8. Twist

…

Oscuridad…

No se veía nada…

La rosada estaba bajo el muro de los recuerdos sentada con las rodillas tapando su rostro, temblando, atormentada, orejas tapadas…y llena de lágrimas anchas…

Nada se veía el lugar hasta ver tras ella una luz…esta voltea con temor…y pudo ver un recuerdo de ella y el cobalto juntos…y escuchar…lo mismo…

-Pero gracias por preocuparte por mi…pero solo quiero estar un momento sin que te preocupes o me persigas…'Quiero mi espacio'–

La rosada al escuchar nuevamente esa frase que la molestaba eternamente mientras respiraba agitadamente sacando su mazo lleno de lágrimas igualmente…no soporto en dar el más fuerte golpe al recuerdo en el muro el cual se corrompió…desvaneciéndose en el suelo...

La rosada estaba molesta al nivel infinito no pudo evitar gritar…en la nada…

-¿¡Que no entiendes!? ¡Me enamore de ti el primer día que te vi! ¡Solo quiero que estés a mi lado! ¡No me interesa si quieres tu estúpido espacio! ¡Solo quiero que estés conmigo y siempre estemos juntos hasta el final!...!Pero eres un tonto al no darte cuenta de que me interesas!...-Dijo el toda la zona molesta…pero de nada serbia gritar siquiera estar enojada en un lugar donde nadie te puede ayudar…solo tu…sin nadie…

…

-Quiero saber… ¿Que tiene Amy conmigo? Seguramente lo hace porque somos amigos…pero hay algo en ella que me intriga…siento que me oculta algo… ¿Pero qué es?... ¿Tú lo sabes verdad Tails?...-Dijo el azulado mega curioso esperando una respuesta de su hermano el cual suspiro de una manera obvia pero en realidad no sabía exactamente cómo explicar algo personal de una amiga a su 'Hermano' que no sabe nada y estaba confundido sin saber que pasa… ¿Qué harías tú?...

-Hm…solo lo hace porque es tu amiga –Dijo el zorrito serio mientras volteaba a otro lado y ocultaba una mano tras suya volteando los 2 dedos…

-…Me estas mintiendo –Dijo el azulado viendo serio a su compañero y contestando de igual forma mientras tenía las manos cruzadas esperando respuesta definitiva de su compañero…

-No –Serio

-Tails te lo agradezco mucho que me digas la verdad…por favor –Dijo en forma seria viendo a este mientras le tocaba el hombro y al parecer tomándose la situación muy enserio…a lo que el zorrito al ver a su amigo que enserio quería saber lo que pasaba con la rosada…no sabía que hacer ya que le prometió a su amiga que no se lo diría a nadie siquiera al mismo cobalto…

-Sonic no puedo –Apenado el amarillento…no sabía que hacer él era un chico de palabra…pero no sería lo justo decir los sentimientos ocultos de la rosada hacia el cobalto…eran palabras mudas…

-…-El cobalto lo veía algo ya fastidiado claro que a su compañero no quería que estuviera de esa forma que no pudo evitar decirlo en susurros…

-Está enamorada –Susurro el amarillento a un lado pero el azulado no escucho mal ni claro…pero si escucho algo de este que decidió preguntar nuevamente…

-¿Esta qué? –Dijo viendo a su compañero curioso el cual no tenía salida las suplicas de este lo fastidiaban que no aguanto el peso ni tensión además de que su compañero quedaría pidiéndole a toda hora saber un secreto…

-Esta…enamorada de ti…-

…

La rosada se encontraba derramando lagrimas recostada en el muro de recuerdos…era el único lugar donde había iluminación de sus recuerdos en bes de ir más allá de la zona de la oscuridad por gran temor…

Oía en todo momento los recuerdos de ella y el cobalto los cuales la estaban estresando al máximo…pero no valía la pena romper los recuerdos con su mazo…estaría destruyéndose a ella misma…seria como matar sus recuerdos para ella…solo no había opción…estaba condenada a estar en ese lugar…y seguir con sus recuerdos hasta ya sabérselos memorizados y derramar lagrima por lagrima, palabra por palabra…

-Solo quiero verte…una vez más–

…

El azulado al escuchar tales palabras de su compañero quedo desconcertado… ¿Pero porque no se lo había dicho antes?... ¿Temor a que la rechazara?...Ya entendía…un chico como el tener una relación con su amiga…aventurero, heroico, curiosos…siquiera interés por 'Amor'…

Pero todos necesitamos 'Amor' alguna vez…

-Solo quería estar contigo…pero ella tenía miedo a que la rechazaras…diciendo que un chico como tú no llegaría jamás a enamorarse de ella…seria como matarla…para ella…pero no para ti…-Dijo finalmente el zorrito revelando el secreto de su amiga de sus sentimientos…no era un chico de palabra después de todo…

-Tengo que buscarla…-

…'Sin ti'…nada es lo mismo…y ya se porque…

…..

 **Hola tranquilos aun sigo aquí de todas maneras les dejare un mensaje o comentario el día que me valla de vacas aun estoy en planificación pero ya casi me voy peo igual les aviso estos días para irme de viaje y sin escribir…una semana ;(**

 **Gracias por leer lectores mios…'Los quiero con mi alma'**


	9. Verte

…

El azulado busco en toda la isla entera…siquiera un resultado de la rosada…a quien ya entendió que todo el tiempo que la rosada lo perseguía, preocupaba, ayudaba…se trataba de querer estar a su lado y estar juntos…mientras recordaba esos momentos en los que se encontraban estos…

-En serio…no sé qué decir…nunca nadie había sentido eso por mi…y porque tengo esta sensación de estar con ella…-El azulado estaba perplejo… ¿Por qué reaccionaba de esa forma?... ¿Sería por Amy?... ¿Descubrir sus sentimientos por el?...-Pero ya perdí…la oportunidad…

…

La rosada seguía en ese lugar donde se quedó dormida por un momento…pero despertó al escuchar algo al fondo de lugar…pudo ver un recuerdo…pero no era un recuerdo…era un momento donde aparecía el cobalto hablando…no se escuchaba con claridad que decidió pararse de ese lugar con dificultad y debilidad…

Toda la zona estaba oscura hasta el muro donde estaba recostada se habían dejado de ver los recuerdos de esta…pero lo único que iluminaba ese lugar era ese momento del cobalto que no vio alguna vez y decidió acercársele más…

Esta caminaba en la oscuridad donde en ese entonces se oían los pasos de esta e ir escuchando lo que decía el cobalto el cual se veía que estaba en el bosque…hablando consigo mismo…que decidió escuchar mientras veía a este a quien se le notaba una expresión algo seria y molesta a la vez…y escuchar…

\- En serio…no sé qué decir…nunca nadie había sentido eso por mi…y porque tengo esta sensación de estar con ella…Pero ya perdí…la oportunidad…

Amy al escuchar esas palabras de este…se cautivó al máximo con el cobalto… ¿Quería que volviera a estar a su lado? ¿Volver a estar con él?... ¿Oportunidad?...

-Tengo que volver…-

…

-¿Dónde está?... ¡Amy!...necesito hablar contigo…-Dijo ya algo fastidiado mientras seguía buscándola…no la encontraba…en ese momento supo que había perdido una oportunidad de tener a alguien que lo quiera…siempre estar a su lado…y tener confianza entre ambos…a veces un espíritu aventurero de un héroe al descubrir tal emoción fuerte por alguien que es el…puede llevar una nueva emoción en el…pero nunca cambiaría su espíritu siquiera por estar con alguien a su lado que sea su amante…

De lo que no se percato fue que alguien cerca de ahí escuchaba sus llamados en forma de chillidos del cobalto…quien lo acechaba tras un árbol con una mirada profunda sin que salieras de ella…oscuro como la noche y una capa de hielo para entrar en su parte de confianza…

-¿Por qué los aullidos idiota? ¿Acaso te dejo la novia otra vez? –Burlón viendo a este con seriedad esperando una respuesta odiosa o molesta del cobalto ante su aparición inesperada…-¿No te funciono el acertijo?

-Está desaparecida ¿Acaso no te quedo claro? Desde mi punto de vista veo que tienes mala memoria…-Dijo fastidiado el cobalto viendo a este… ¿Aun no aparecía la rosada?...se preguntaba este…lo que le trajo sospechas que pronto iba a sacar de dudas…pero quería seguir jugando con este…

-¿Porque mi actitud? –Sospechando del cobalto al ver tal actitud parecida a la suya serio y con algo mal en ello…

-…No es tu asunto–Serio

-Parece ser pena –Adivinando

-Vete –Tenso…sabía que el azabache estaba adivinando lo que le estaba pasando por su comportamiento odioso y no muy favorable para el mismo…

-Te estas culpando por ser un inatento–

-Mejor estar solo que mal acompañado…-Tenso

El azulado estaba tenso…hasta no escuchar más palabras anti-favorables del azabache al ver tras suyo soledad…este se calmó un poco deduciendo que hirió al lago escondido en el bosque…era cierto lo que dijo el copiado de este…'Te estas culpando por ser un inatento' era verdad…fue un inatento a toda hora todo el tiempo de su vida al lado de la rosada intentando llamarle la atención con gritos en su interior y nunca revelarlos al público incluyéndolo sobre todo a el quien era el dueño de todo lo que estaba pasando él estaba participando…

Siquiera se percató de que estaba acechándolo el típico azabache de la historia quien sospechaba de doctor…un tal 'Huevo' a quien trabajo con estos tiempos atrás cuando traiciono a su equipo por un mundo gobernado por el mismo convirtiéndolo en su infierno…

…'No se escapara tan fácil ni rápido bajo mi control estando acechándote'…

…

Noticias:

En otras noticias se reporta que la escritora de esta historia sus padres han cancelado las vacaciones de una semana dejándole todo este tiempo para escribir sus historias y dejar contentos, animados, desanimados a sus lectores

Firma: Victoria


	10. Rutina

…

En este momento iremos con el azabache por un motivo del que estaba seguro y a la vez confuso directo en camino con un antiguo controlador de este a quien dejo de ver hace 1 año atrás…con quien tenía una pequeña discusión en ese momento sobre una rosada relacionada con un cobalto que está en un estado de tensión donde al parecer puede que empeore con el tiempo si no llega hablar rápido…

Este llego a la entrada de la guarida donde empezó a tocar la entrada…pero apenas dar el primer llamado a esta una especie de fuerza lo golpeo en la nuca dejando a este quedar inmóvil en segundos dejándolo caer al suelo inconsciente casi perdiendo el conocimiento completo…

…

-¡Sonic! –Chillaba un amarillento de dos colas mientras caminaba un poco nervioso por el bosque pero a la vez con valentía no le gustaba caminar mucho por el bosque y estar acostumbrado a estar en su taller a toda hora eternamente…-¡Sonic hermano!

El azulado estaba sentado frente al lago tirando rocas resultando dar pequeños brincos salpicando pequeñas gotas de agua…mientras este seguía pensando en su mente… ¿Por qué no se quitaba a la rosada de su mente al escuchar tales palabras ocultas tras su compañero preveniente de ella?...y nada más podía pensar en ese momento…¿Dónde estás?...

-Sonic ¿Qué haces aquí escondido? –Tras él una voz peculiar de su compañero quien lo veía sospechando de su compañero estando en ese lugar…

-…Solo estoy pensando –Serio

-¿En Amy?... ¿No? –Dijo el zorrito adivinando ante se compañero de sus pensamientos privados no tan privados si adivinas de lo más obvio en una situación como esta…

-…-

-Entiendo… ¿Ya la has buscado? Me tiene preocupado desapareció así como así… ¿Crees que haya sido Ivo? –Dijo algo inseguro ya que sabía que este estaba en la cárcel con alta seguridad…debería…

-¿Qué no dijeron que había muerto hace 4 días atrás? –Dijo algo confuso ya que habían dicho que ya había fallecido hace tiempo en la isla a todo el mundo…

-…-

Los 2 intercambiaron miradas…ya asegurados de lo que estaba pasando…no era bueno…

…

La rosada seguía dando poderoso martillazos al muro de los recuerdos donde se seguían escuchando sus negaciones y rechazos del cobalto lo que ya la tenían estresada ya salida de la raja de su nivel…pero no se quería rendir…quería volver, quería volver a estar al lado del cobalto…quien de seguro…debía de estar de igual manera de ella…nadie con esta emoción se puede controlar…

…

En una zona oscura se encontraba de misma manera un azabache oscuro como la noche revelando su mirada carmesí a la realidad mientras divagaba por toda la zona…este se despertó amarrado a una mesa donde en frente suyo se podía deducir una especie de maquina la cual estaba tapada con una sábana gris…lo que hizo fastidiar a este y adivinar lo que vendría mientras decía palabras entre dientes adivinando al científico de sus palabras de toda la vida…ya era costumbre para este quien lo oía hace mucho tiempo…y volver a revivir esos tiempos no lo hacía satisfacerse por completo de ánimo…si no de molestia y frialdad…

-Vaya…tenemos aquí al erizo quien me dejo de mi antiguo trabajo el cual estoy reviviendo a…-Este fue interrumpido por n comentario odioso del azabache…

-Aun en estos tiempos de escapar de la cárcel ¡Huevo podrido! –Dijo molesto el azabache viendo a este con el ceño fruncido fastidiado…mientras respiraba agitadamente de la molestia le tenía ira a este que deseaba golpearlo y más con sus propias manos de acero…

-Veo que has dominado mi vocabulario Android...me alegra de que me recuerdes –Dijo con su típico tono de voz de científico lo que irrito al azabache aún más de lo normal de su nivel como se conoce…

-No me interesa si e recuerdo o no, tú no eres nada para mi…en realidad si…para mi eres… ¡Una mente de estupideces! –Molesto e irritado

-¿Dices que hago cosas estúpidas? Claro que no…que te diría si te enseño esto –Dicho esto le quito la sabana a la tal máquina…la cual fue la causante de enviar a la rosada a esa zona de pul-cridad y ser mutada por oscuridad por un muro de recuerdos…

-¿Que hace esta cosa sacada de la basura de tu mente? –Dijo fastidiado esperando respuesta del científico quien se molestó con el azabache al seguir escuchando críticas del oscuro…pero decidió seguir con la calma…

-¿Porque no lo averiguamos ahora?–

…

 **Hola como están…tengo algo que decirles…creo que la historia no es tan buena como antes me gustaría que me dieran su opinión de la historia creo que ya no es tan buena o no es buena, es todo espero que les guste ;)**


	11. Sombra de ayuda

…

-Si Ivo le llega a tocar una sola punta a Amy le juro por mi velocidad que lo destripo y lo llevo a la cárcel nuevamente –Dijo el azulado molesto con Ivo ya que había mentido de hacer un muñeco falso de sí mismo en la cárcel y escaparse a la perfección lo que no le gustó mucho al azulado además de hacer investigado en la laptop de su compañero en su choza la cual se ubicaban ambos…

-…-El amarillento veía a su compañero algo seductora mientras adivinaba y decía burlón– ¿Celoso?

-¿Celoso yo? De milagro puedo estarlo a menos que venga otro chico que sea mejor que yo y Amy se enamore de él y yo quede solo pero si llega a pasar ese alguien no volverá a ver la luz del día –Dijo serio mientras pensaba en esa fantasía lo que hizo que Tails viera a este serio y obvio…

-…Si, estas celoso…y veo que…ahora estas empezando a tomar cariño a Amy –Seductor leyendo la mente de Sonic mágicamente…

-¿Qué? No, solo es que no estoy muy seguro si ella quiere estar conmigo porque si sería así seguramente me invitaría a pasear o ir al parque o verla cuando de cepilla el cabello…-Dijo mientras tenía una cara de ilusionado pensando en esas escenas resumidas de Amy junto con el…

-…-El amarillento veía a este serio con parpados entre-cerrados levantándole una ceja al cobalto el cual se avergonzó un poco…

-Ni nada de eso…-Disimulando

…

-Porque no lo averiguamos amigo mío –Dice el científico mientras le apuntaba a este con la maquina ya encendida mientras reía maléficamente a lo que el azabache sonrió de igual manera respondiendo…

-Con gusto –El azabache dicho esto se tele-transporto gracias a una esmeralda que tenía guardada apareciendo tras este– ¿La probamos ahora?...

-Sera un placer –Decía mientras le apuntaba ya disparando a lo que este empezó a esquivar con acrobacias los disparos…este se puedo esconder tras un estante donde saco un arma que siempre llevaba consigo mismo mientras la recargaba solo con 4 balas…-Hora de cocinar…

El azabache se asomó en una esquina del estante donde apenas pudo ver pero no vio señales del científico psicópata…este se paró y salió del escondite apuntando mientras veía a los lados buscando a este…pero no salió como se planeó…ya que alguien estaba tras de este apuntándole con la máquina tocándole la nuca…

-Me dices como es donde te enviare cuando camines con los demonios de la oscuridad–

…

-Admítelo Sonic…cambiaste al escuchar esas palabras que oíste de mi sobre Amy…la quieres a tu lado…-Dijo obvio mientras veía a su compañero quien empezó a procesar la información de este…tenía razón…quería que estuviera a su lado…inatento…tenía que ser más atento y lo seria esta vez…cuando la encuentren…

-…Si...me estoy encariñando…pero eso no significa que tenga que cambiar…-Le dijo al amarillento quien estaba viéndolo algo fastidiado e irritado con este…además de haber hablado con este sobre la rosada todo este tiempo…-Espero…

…

La rosada se encontraba agotada sentada en el muro de recuerdos con su mazo sobre sus piernas respirando agitadamente…esta se estaba quedando dormida…ya con los ojos a punto de cerrarse…hasta notar una luz blanca aparecer y desvanecerse de la nada rápidamente en frente suyo pero si algo lejos…loe que hizo que Amy se sobresaltara y dejara rápidamente su mazo a un lado y la vez ponerse de pie y acercarse lentamente a donde vino tal escena…

-¿Hola?... ¿Hay alguien?–Curiosa mientras trataba de ver con claridad lo que era en vano…

-¿Amy?...-Dijo adivinando el azabache el cual reconoció la voz chillona de la eriza rosa a lo que esta le diera un ataque de emoción en todo su ser al tener a alguien con ella en esa zona de oscuridad cuya única iluminación eran sus recuerdos en el muro del fondo…

-¿Quién es? –Dijo mientras más se acercaba y poder ver una mano a su punto de vista salir de la oscuridad acercándose a esta a lo que la rosada la agarro y la jalo a la iluminación ya que apenas se podía ver por sus recuerdos y ver al azabache…-¿Shadow?...¿Que estás haciendo aquí?...

-No muy larga historia pero no voy abrir la boca 30 minutos –Serio viendo a esta quien estaba con una expresión de alegría lo que no le agrado mucho al azabache….- ¿Por qué la sonrisa?...

La rosada no hizo más que abrazar al azabache el cual se sobresaltó quedando incomodo ante tal escena y un sonrojo apenas si notable pero no lo suficiente para la vista de la rosada…

Ahora la rosada tenía un compañero que la acompañara en esa zona de soledad y si hay posibilidad…

Salir de la oscuridad y sus recuerdos…

…


	12. TQ

…

-¿Cómo que no sabes si hay tiempo en este lugar? Entonces estamos en la nada –Dijo confundido al máximo el azabache… ¿Un lugar sin tiempo alguno? ¿Siquiera un segundo?...a lo que le trajo ideas de medir el tiempo manualmente…

-Eso parece…espero no molestarte por esto, pero estamos definitivamente en la nada –Dijo algo tímida la rosada ya que enserio no sabía o estaba asegurada si había tiempo…o algo de su habitó de vida en la realidad…

-…-El azabache no dijo nada ante esa respuesta solo suspiro y se detuvo frente al muro de recuerdos donde podía ver los recuerdos de Amy…pudo ver todo lo que ha pasado con esta y el cobalto…ahí ya sabía todo lo que pasaba con estos…pero no creía que era de tal forma…-Me recuerdas a María…

-¿Qué? –Dijo confundida viendo a este quien veía sus recuerdos lo que la hizo concentrarse en las repuestas de este escuchando con estricta atención…

-…Me recuerdas a María como amiga y amante entre Rouge…María era una buena amiga conmigo, me enseñaba cosas nuevas, me hacía ver algo inexplicable en mi…sentir alegría es la repuesta…Rouge de igual forma buena compañera…y de enorme confianza y mucha ayuda…lo que llego más haya de ser amigos en este momento…-Seriedad…pero revelando emociones lo que nunca se había visto en el…era como adentrarse en las profundidades de la oscuridad sabiendo que hay algo más en ellas…

-…Has cambiado –Dijo atónita la rosada viendo al azabache quien se veía adentrado en sus pensamientos…revelándose compartiendo sus recuerdos y emociones…

-…-Este se quedó callado seguía viendo los recuerdos de esta en el muro…razón: Sonrojado de avergüenza…solo lo dijo no quería decirlo…solo se le salió…a decir un montón de cursilerías…ya es tarde…-Si ¿Y qué? No te concentres en mi…no es importante…-Frio…sabíamos que iba a pasar en cualquier momento conociendo actitudes o ataques de vergüenza para disfrazar lo anterior…

-Pero si es importante para ti–Dijo viendo a este amablemente a lo que este se sonrojo algo más y decidió darle la espalda y seguir caminando por ese lugar de la nada…

…

El azulado llego a la Guarida de Ivo donde empezó a revisar el lugar visualmente pero sin respuesta alguna de Ivo o Amy a quien es la que le estaba solicitando más atención…

Solo contemplo el lugar…no había nada…solo un lugar donde había una pequeña iluminación de luz de blanco…este no le daba una buena espina pero decidió seguir adelante…'El que no se arriesga no gana nunca'…se fue acercando…y quedar parado en el centro de la iluminación lo que lo tenía confundido pensando viendo a su alrededor una señal para defenderse…avanzar…saltar…hablar…

Nada aun…hasta ver una luz parpadeante de color rojo en la puerta de la entrada que con los segundos volviéndose verde el cual momento tras él se arrastró una mesa automáticamente amarrándolo en esta y ver una máquina acercándose a este apuntándole al rostro la misma máquina de la historia…

Y ver alguien acercándose a esta montándose en la máquina programándola pero sin antes decir…

-Contempla la máquina de desaparición Sonic el erizo…quien desaparecerás en este momento –Dijo con tu típico tono de voz el doctor Ivo el cual se asomó a la iluminación viendo 'Última vez' a Sonic quien se irrito por completo al estar en ese lugar que parcia su pesadilla…

-¿Qué quieres ahora idiota? ¿Quién te crees? Crees que con esa máquina me das miedo…-Dijo molesto defendiéndose del científico el cual rio a carcajadas lo que irrito aún más al cobalto y ver una aura negra salir de este…

-¿Que con esta máquina te doy miedo?...Talvez ¡Ja! –Siguió riendo mientras decía de igual manera de tono su comentario ya sin mucho aire por reírse…

-…-El cobalto se quedó callado viendo a este…pero no soporto más…decidió decir ya de una vez ¿Dónde está la rosada? -¡Idiota! ¡¿Dime donde esta Amy?!...

-Amy, ella se fue a un lugar donde seguramente…no existe más ¡Ja! ¡Ja! ¡Ja! –Carcajadas irresistibles de soportar e irritar al cobalto que no aguanto más su ira de estallar a gritos…

-¡Cállate Estúpido infeliz! ¡Lo único a que vine y me importa saber es de Amy! ¿¡Que no te das cuenta de que la quiero!?...-Grito tenso el cobalto…lo admitió a gritos en toda la zona…la quiere con el…haría lo que sea para volver a estar con ella…sin impórtalo…se dio cuenta de que enserio la quería…

…'Sin ella la vida del cobalto no tiene sentido'…

…

 **Hola! Vengo inspirada y algo triste de felicidad ya que acabo de ver una película del 'rascacielos' (Recomendada) edificio quemándose etc y mucho heroísmo…me estoy desviando WTF con Shadow y Wow con Sonic...**


	13. Cursi

…

-¿La quieres después de tantas cosas que ella ha hecho por ti y tú solo te concentrabas en tu vida de ser libre y salvar al mundo?–Dijo el científico de una forma de reflexión lo que hizo que el cobalto pensara sobre lo que ha hecho junto con esa respuesta del científico…era cierto…después de todo lo pasado ahora es donde se dio cuenta…pero no iba a dejar que solo una respuesta como la anterior que fue la culpable de hacer desaparecer a Amy…lo haga al rendirse a encontrarla…

-Nunca me entere de que ella me quería…pero si lo demostraba…y me tenía cariño…pero no dejare pasar una oportunidad en la que alguien se interese por mi…y me haga experimentar que es…'Amor'…-Dijo esto último acompañado de un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas a lo que Ivo hizo que se asqueara…

-Agh…eres muy cursi…-Dicho esto activo la maquina ya recargándola para disparar la cual estaba lista este apunto al cobalto mientras este buscaba un punto para liberarse pero no tenía una fuerza tan alta para desatarse de golpe y romperlas…pero era en vano…

-¡Oye huevo!–

…

-Le gustan las gemas… ¡Puedes hacerle un collar de jemas! –Decía ilusionada la rosada viendo a su acompañante de zona quien se encontraba algo irritado por las ideas de la rosada para conquistar a la blanca…

-¡Ya se! Me lo repetiste como 27 veces y eso que estuve contando –Dijo ya irritado el azabache viendo a esta quien lo miro por un momento sin expresión y reanudo la conversación…

-…Y qué tal si…-Interrumpida

-Amy…te seré sereno…yo sé que tú quieres ayudarme con mi relación…pero ¿Crees que sería mejor que alguien esté en medio?...-Sereno pero sin dejar su actitud fría y seria de siempre…

-…Perdón –Dijo apenada la rosada acomodándose las puntas de su cabello…

-No te disculpes…no me interesa –Frio…y sereno ya que no quería formar una escena con la rosada sabiendo cómo es su personalidad…y emociones delicadas…

-Shadow, creo que me vas a odiar por esto que diré, pero…no eres tan malo como pensé que eras…-Dijo la rosada mientras veía a este quien estaba a en frente de esta de espaldas el cual al escuchar tales simples palabras exaltantes para tal ser oscuro como el…

-…No te acostumbres no todo los días me veras así…tienes suerte de que este tranquilo en esta ocasión, la próxima juro no seguir con este comportamiento tan desagradable…-Dijo desagradado de brazos cruzados y algo incómodo al frente decir tales palabras a la rosada…ya sabiendo que podía acostumbrarse…

-Tranquilo Sonic…-Se exalta ante tal comentario…

-…No me interesa–

…

-¡Oye huevo!–

Se escuchó en la zona del científico el cual estaba a punto de dispararle al cobalto el cual vio al lado izquierdo de este a su único y mejor amigo que puede interrumpir e impedir momentos así…Tails

-¿Por qué no te metes con algo más grande que tu tamaño? –Dicho esto presiono un botón remoto que hizo aparecer tras de Tails un montón de robots hechos por sus propias manos quienes estaban programados para destruir…-¡Ataquen!

Grito el zorrito escuchándose por toda la zona su chillido mientras todos los robots acompañados del dueño corrieron hacía Ivo…en realidad eran pequeños pero peligrosos…a lo que este por cobardía empezó a correr mientras se bajaba de la máquina y el montón o manada de robots miniatura corrían tras el armados con puyas y navajas…

El zorrito pudo ver a su compañero intentando zafarse de las sogas que lo tenían atado a la máquina a lo que este reacciono rápido como un rayo…

-Tranquilo Sonic te ayudo –Dijo mientras sacaba una navaja escondida que traía cortando las sogas amarradas a este…

-Gracias Tails, me alegraste el día–Decía mientras se paraba de la mesa sacudiéndose…

-Tu combate a Ivo veré de que es esta máquina –Dijo mientras se montaba en esta y verificaba la desconocida máquina…

El azulado pudo ver a Ivo quien seguía escapando de los pequeños robots y ver que se encerró en un cuarto de la zona a lo que Sonic corrió a esta y empezar a escuchar tras la puerta que lo único que se escuchaba era maquinaria…a lo que el azulado adivino…

-¡Tails tenemos que irnos ya! –Dijo alertado viendo a este quien lo vio confundido…

A lo que fue totalmente alarmante fue ver en la puerta de la zona romperse la puerta por ver una especie de pie lo que alerto al cobalto y al amarillento en la zona…

-Ya conozco a los animales que están en peligro de extinción en este momento–Dijo el amarillento mientras veía la máquina

-¿Cuáles?–Pregunto de igual forma el azulado

-El erizo y el zorro–

…

 **Ustedes me cautivan mucho los quiero ;v**


	14. Hablar

…

En ese momento ambos se impactaron al ver que la zona empezaba a colapsarse rompiendo los muros de toda esta, Tails rápidamente llamo a todos sus robots a con un control remoto mientras el cobalto se dedicaba a tener al amarillento a salvo…

-¡Hay que irnos ahora! –Dijo alertado el cobalto mientras salía de la zona junto con Tails acompañado con sus robots mientras veían que la zona se despedazaba y salía de esta un robot sorprendentemente grande a lo que estos se quedaron atónitos…

-¿¡Cómo se supone que vallamos a traer al suelo a esa cosa!? –Dijo sorprendido y alterado el zorrito al ver tal máquina a un tamaño increíblemente grande…

-¿Quieren ayuda? –Dijo un equidna pelirrojo viendo a estos a un costado de ambos a lo que estos se sorprendieron ante la inesperada aparición de su compañero 'Knuckles'…

-¡Knuckles! –Dijeron al unísono…

-Ustedes sigan con lo suyo mientras yo el más apuesto y fuerte del equipo destrozo esta máquina con mis puños de acero –Dijo orgulloso de sí mismo mientras corría el robot gigante dándole poderosos golpes…

-Más golpes y menos posibilidad… ¿Me dices algo de la máquina? –Dijo el cobalto viendo a este alterado y ya a punto de irse contra el robot…

-He podido localizar en esta una especie de chip extraño que tiene programado una especie de espacio, no estoy muy seguro de que es pero hare un intento –Dijo al cobalto pero al ver al frente solo contemplo a este corriendo al robot -¡Oye! ¡¿No estabas escuchando?!

-¡Perdón es que no parabas de hablar y tengo misión!–Dijo mientras corría a esta dispuesto a ayudar a su compañero con esta…

-Yo tengo que escuchar lo que dice ¡¿Pero el a mí no?!–Fastidiado

…

La rosada y el azabache se encontraban recostados en el muro de los recuerdos donde solo había iluminación…pero lo único molesto era oír a toda ¿Hora? Los recuerdos de la rosada lo que molestaba más al azabache pero no quería estallar en frente de Amy…lo ha hecho muchas veces pero no era el momento en esa ocasión…

-Tengo miedo de que aún me rechacé… ¿Me entiendes? –Dijo la rosada viendo a este el cual volteo su visualización a la rosada quien se veía con una expresión triste y preocupada…

-…Solo habla con él y ya, fin de la misión –Dijo serio el azabache sin ninguna expresión amable o favorable solo se quedó ahí contemplando la oscuridad en frente de ellos…

-¿Y cómo exactamente? ¿Cómo lo hiciste tú? –Curiosa extremadamente curiosa… ¿Cómo un ser oscuro está en una relación con su 'Amiga' ante tal seriedad y personalidad?... ¿Cómo se declaró?...

-…Yo…no exactamente me declare oralmente…solo, Rouge y yo nos enteramos de nuestros momentos juntos y todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros…la preocupación, interés, amistad…lo que nos llevó a atraernos cada vez más y…quedar como hoy…-Dijo sin ver a esta con un tono de voz serio y sin prestarle mucho interés de su relación compartida con la rosada…

-…Que lindo lo que han pasado…esas son señales de ser más que amigos algún día…-Dijo viendo a este amablemente al igual que su tono de voz pero al azabache no le agrado mucho…

-Yo en realidad no planeaba siquiera interesaba tener una relación…solo me interesaba aún más mi propósito de cumplir mi destino…el cual fue cumplido hace mucho tiempo…pero aun así tuve una relación inesperada…y de paso con mi compañera de trabajo…-Sin ver a esta con su mirada a un nivel bajo…lo que no pensó ni quería…lo pudo obtener más adelante…lo que pensó que sería malo…descubriendo en ese momento que no era tan malo como pensó que iba a ser…

-Ósea que ¿No querías tener una relación? –Dijo confundida y algo triste con este a tal ser oscuro ¿No quería experimentar amor acaso?...

-No exactamente…solo no pensé en eso…si hubiera sabido que terminaría así…no me hubiera interesado hasta ahora…pero…si me agrada tenerla cerca de mí de todas formas…-Dijo serio y sin expresión pero revelando sentimientos verdaderos de este…lo que hizo que la rosada se cautivara al máximo ante tales palabras de este y se inspirara a declararte ante su príncipe azul…

-¡Tienes razón! –Dijo mientras se ponía de pie inspirada –No tengo que estar tan separada de él, tengo que revélame y dejar de ser una cobarde y nunca rendirme ¡Soy Amy Rose y le diré a mi amado Sonic que estoy enamorada de él!...

-Eso funcionaria pero no funciona que lo digas a gritos aquí–

…


	15. Chip de Celos

…

El azulado y el pelirrojo no podían contra el robot gigante quien ya había destruido varias casas el cual ya era un código rojo para el Team…claro que ambos no podían contra el robot que decidieron llamar a otro integrante algo amargado…

-No podemos contra el…no puedo creer que vaya a decir esto pero tenemos que tener ayuda del amargado…-Dijo el cobalto algo avergonzado al pedir tal ayuda de su rival…

…

-…-

La rosada y el azabache estaban en silencio…ninguno decía nada lo que hacía que el ambiente fuera incómodo para ambos pero no lo expresaban en sus rostros e oralmente…la narradora se quedó ya sin muchas palabras por tal escena incomoda la cual fue interrumpida por un milagro de un cobalto virtualmente…

-…Es tu novio –Dijo mientras veía la llamada respondiendo…-¿Si?

…

-Shadow donde quiera que estés necesitamos tu ayuda aquí en la isla, Ivo está atacándola con un robot extra gigante que posiblemente destruya toda la isla y solo estamos combatiendo Knuckles y yo ¿Le entras? –Dijo sin mucho interés viendo al robot y a Knuckles peleando…más Knuckles que el robot quien destruía todo provocando que se oyera de igual forma el desastre de este en la llamada…

…

-Ahora no puedo estoy con tu novia atrapado en la nada –Este fue sorprendido por un comentario del cobalto algo inesperado y algo cautivador para el cobalto ante tal respuesta del azabache…

…

-¿¡Estas con Amy!? ¡¿Dónde?! –Dijo alterado el cobalto esperando desesperado una respuesta que tuvo que soportar al máximo…

...

-Tranquilo intolerante, no sé dónde estamos pero si sé que estoy con tu novia…-Dijo viendo a esta quien se veía con una expresión algo triste pero a la vez amable viendo de igual forma al azabache quien sintió algo de vergüenza por la rosada…-…Vamos a salir de aquí como sea…no hay más opción –Dicho esto corto la llamada del cobalto dejando a este con la intriga…

…

-Shadow… ¡Shadow!...Ese erizo inepto esta ¿Con Amy?...de ninguna manera dejare que ese idiota este con ella…-Dijo serio mientras veía al robot y a la vez escuchando a su compañero amarillento con un tono burlón…

-Uh celos –Burlón viendo al cobalto a una distancia algo cercana…

-Deja los celos de un lado y dime ¿Has encontrado algo sobre la bendita máquina? Dime rápido tengo que seguir con el combate –Dijo desesperando esperando ya mismo una repuesta…

-Encontré un chip poseyente de un lugar desconocido lo voy a escanear y verificar el cual supuestamente dice que hay…vida –Dijo mientras veía el chip volviendo a ver a Sonic irse a combatir…o mejor dicho ya combatiendo -¿¡Quieres escucharme cuando te estoy hablando?!–Molesto

…

-Vamos a salir de aquí… ¿Ayudas? –Dijo serio el azabache mientras veía a esta quien de igual forma pudo ver en este su mirada la cual estaba llena de impulso y fuerza a lo que esta le tuvo confianza…

-…Yo digo ¿Qué hacemos aquí acostados si estamos aquí para destruir? ¿Qué esperamos? Andando –Dijo energética y llena de confianza mientras se paraba sacando su mazo piko-piko listo para destruir…

-Usa esa energía para demoler no la gastes en gritos –Serio…

…

El zorrito se dirigió corriendo a su taller con el chip en manos el cual es poseyente de la máquina misteriosa que dedujo que fue la responsable de hacer desaparecer a la rosada…

Este la programo en su computadora la cual la detecto abriendo en la pantalla algo que impacto y casi desmaya al zorrito…no literalmente…

Pudo ver a la rosada y al azabache en una zona la cual estaba totalmente oscura y su única iluminación eran los recuerdos de la rosada…el zorrito estaba confundido al máximo…era sorprendente tal descubrimiento…decidió ver más de cerca a estos quienes intentaban destruir el lugar…el azabache usaba poderes y poderosos golpes igualmente la rosada con su mazo…

La pantalla se estaba distorsionando lo que hizo que el zorrito viera el chip el cual se estaba…agrietando al igual que los golpes que daban estos en la zona se agrietaban…

…El chip contiene la zona de los recuerdos donde se encontraban estos…y mientras más destruyas la zona igualmente se destruirá el chip de la máquina…

…

 **Que cosa…eso explica toda la situación en fin espero que les aya gustado ya final aercandose y b°°°**


	16. Más

…

-…Demonios –Dijo el zorrito impresionado al ver tal escena que decidió investigar más a profundidad lo que hizo que este se sorprendiera e aliviara al descubrir la ubicación –Se encuentran en el bosque en un muro de roca gigante…pero ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Una zona de la nada dentro de un muro de piedra en medio del bosque?...esta de lujo…Agh ¡Reacciona Miles! Tengo que decirle a Sonic…-Dicho esto se fue rápidamente del taller con el chip en manos mientras lo guardaba a lo que este se agrietaba más…

…

La rosada y el azabache daban poderosos golpes a lo uno de estos se quedó sin energías mientras veía la zona agrietarse…

-Shadow ¿Estas bien? –Pregunto curiosa la rosada mientras veía a este quien solo contemplaba la zona…

-La zona es inmensa no terminaremos ha tiempos como este para salir de una vez…-Dijo de igual forma apretando los puños recopilando energía…

-…-La rosada vio a este sin expresión pero tenía esperanza y no iba a dejar que su 'Rival' se rindiera tan fácil al tomar un pequeño descanso lo que lo llevaría a no seguir…-No hay que rendirnos…todo esfuerzo tiene su recompensa…y si no esforzamos en romper todo este lugar…saldremos victoriosos… ¿Estás conmigo? –Dijo amable e inspiradora viendo a este quien vio a esta algo impresionado pero sin dejar su seria actitud…a lo que este volteo a ver su puño que estaba lleno de cintas y suciedad…tenía razón…

-…Usa esa energía para derrumbar el lugar ¿Qué esperamos?–

…

-Es muy fuerte, necesitamos ayuda–Decía el cobalto a su compañero pelirrojo quien estaba algo adolorido de manos pero no se quería rendir…

-¡Ja! ¡Ja! ¡Ja! Hay pobres animales, me encanta el maltrato animal ¡Ja! ¡Ja! –Sus risas fueron interrumpidos por una poderosa patada descomponiendo la cabeza del robot de Ivo…

-Si maltratas a los animales ellos harán lo mismo –Dijo una voz femenina algo peculiar perteneciente de nada menos ni más de 'Rouge'…

-¿Rouge? –Dijeron al unísono ambos héroes del Team…

-Hola Sonic, hola mi Knucki, veo que siguen con su propósito de todos los días tomen vacaciones –Dijo seductora la chica murciélago mientras veía a estos orgullosa como siempre…

-Agh tú de nuevo ¿A qué vienes fastidiosa? –Dijo el pelirrojo viendo a esta un tanto molesto esperando una respuesta que valga su pregunta…

-Estoy buscando a Shadow y deduje que debería estar con ustedes ¿Verdad Knucki? –Dijo picara y coqueta viendo a este quien tenía un pequeño rubor notable al igual que su ceño…

-Perdón Rouge pero no sabemos dónde se encuentra tu compañero…-Dijo el cobalto confundido a lo que su pregunta fue respondida por un amarillento de 2 colas quien llego ante esa respuesta…

-¡Amy y Shadow están atrapados al fondo del bosque!–Dijo alertado el zorrito algo desesperado ya que había corrido un maratón hasta estos…

-¿¡Que!? –Dijeron al unísono el cobalto y el murciélago…

-Porque siempre me pierdo los unísonos–Confundido el pelirrojo…

-Necesito ir…Rouge y Knuckles necesito que ustedes 2 sigan combatiendo al robot gigante…-Dijo el cobalto desesperado viendo a estos quienes intercambiaron miradas…aunque la de la murciélago fue algo tentadora…

-Vamos no me harás trabajar con ella ¿Verdad?–Dijo suplicante el pelirrojo el cual su respuesta fue respondida por una casa que paso volando encima de estos…y una mirada seria del cobalto y colas…

…

La rosada y el azabache seguían con lo suyo pero de un momento a otro la rosada sentía un dolor de cabeza que en un momento la hizo caer al suelo viendo ante sus ojos al cobalto lo que alerto al azabache al ver a esta de esa forma que la hizo reaccionar…

-Amy ¿Qué pasa? –Dijo mientras veía a esta confundido a su altura revisándola y darse cuenta que estaba en trance…

Mientras con la rosada estaba dentro de un lugar extraño de blanco absolutamente todo…donde al fondo de eso pudo ver a su amado Sonic quien se veía perdido en esa zona a lo que esta le diera un ataque de emoción dentro de ella e ir corriendo a este chillando su nombre…

-¡Sonic! –Decía al azar mientras corría hacia este donde llego a darle un cómodo y cálido abrazo el cual fue totalmente diferente a los anteriores que les daba a este…pero no duro mucho ante un comentario hiriente e inesperado…

-¡Oye tonta! ¿Quieres dejar de abrazarme? Me incomodas–

…

 **Comenten que tal ;)**


	17. Carácter favorable

…

La rosada quedó impactada ante tal respuesta de este… ¿Tonta? ¿Incomodas?...eso hizo confundir a la rosada…

-Sonic… ¿Estas bien?–Dijo extrañada viendo a este quien le dio la espalda simplemente sin ver a esta…

-Estaré muy bien sin ti aquí –Serio y fastidiado a la vez lo que hizo que esta se ofendiera convirtiendo sus ojos en cristal…no quería revivir esos momentos atrás cuando estaba triste…iba a ser fuerte…

-Por tu actitud se nota que nunca te sentirás bien–Defendiéndose ante este…

-¿Tu cómo vas a saber cómo me siento?–Molesto

-Se nota mucho en tu comportamiento lo que necesitas es un abrazo –Dijo amablemente mientras se acercaba a este para la siguiente acción la cual fue empujada cayendo al suelo sentada viendo a este quien se acercaba amenazadoramente…

-No necesito nada de tus cochinadas físicas…tu sabes bien que dije que sin ti estoy mejor… ¿Crees que estaría feliz que sigas persiguiéndome con tu mazo gigante? ¿Molestándome para robar mi corazón a toda hora? ¿No dejarme vivir mi libertad? Tu solo quieres encerrarme en una casa para siempre a tu lado y tener ericitos contigo…pues que crees…yo nunca voy a tener nada ¡Contigo! –Dijo alzando su mano con el propósito de abofetearla la cual provoco que saliera de su trance enfocándose en la realidad viendo al azabache en frente de esta…

-Amy ¿Qué te paso? Y porque decías cosas sobre actitud –Dijo confundido viendo a este quien reacciono rápidamente respirando agitadamente a lo que el azabache intento de calmar – ¿Qué paso?...

-…Nada tenemos que seguir –Dijo mientras se paraba del suelo agarrando su mazo volviendo a la destrucción pero digamos que el azabache no quedo del todo convencido…no quedo convencido con tal respuesta de la rosada en realidad…

…

El cobalto y el zorrito se dirigieron a lo más profundo del bosque yendo directo a la tal ubicación destinada donde se encontraban ambos desaparecidos…

El zorrito traía en manos su computadora la cual le costaba un poco tenerla en manos mientras corría a la vez…

-¡Según estos tenemos que destruir el muro de piedra…Ah, y sacar a los chicos de ahí antes de que el lugar se caiga a pedazos…no estoy muy seguro del todo si se valla a derrumbar a no! –Dijo el zorrito atareado verificando las posibilidades disponibles para sacar a la rosada y el azabache de la nada…-¡Llegamos!

Ambos llegaron a el muro de piedra gigante que bloqueaba el paso a seguir el camino…el cobalto empezó a escuchar adentro de esta afincando su oreja azul en esta mientras oía martillazos y golpes de poder apenas si se escuchaban deduciendo que tardaría mucho agrietar y romper muros de gran cantidad de masa…

El cobalto dio parios golpes al muro pero era en vano…el zorrito mientras veía el muro volteo a ver el chip…lo obtuvo en una mano donde pensó en lo siguiente…Si rompo el chip… ¿El lugar se destruirá con facilidad?...

-Hay que romper en chip–Dijo el zorrito a este quien se extrañó ante tales extrañas palabras de este…

-¿Romper el chip? De que me hablas, si es de tus máquinas no hay tiempo para eso –Dijo pensativo el cobalto buscando manera para entrar y tomar a la rosada y al azabache…

-… ¡Puedes escucharme una estúpida vez en tu miserable vida! ¡Todo el tiempo que te hablo de mis inventos en medio de algo tu solo te largas dejándome en visto! ¡¿Quieres escucharme esta vez!? –Dijo molesto el zorrito ante tal revelación inesperada a lo que el cobalto vio a este con mirada totalmente abierta y oídos desbloqueados al máximo ante tales palabras que dispararon sus pensamientos…

-…-El cobalto no dijo nada y solo se dispuso a escuchar al zorrito de carácter oculto…

-…Ya que estas en silencio puedo hablar…Este chip contiene la zona donde se encuentran tu amante y Shadow donde ambos están intentando destruir la zona y mientras más destrucción más se agrieta en este chip lo que provocaría que se rompiera ¿¡Entiendes!?...entonces si el chip se rompe al igual que la zona…para liberar a nuestros amigos más rápido…tenemos que romperlo manualmente…

-…Hagámoslo –Dijo seguro de sí mismo…quería ver a la rosada…no iba a soportar que un inocente que lo amo por varios años desapareciera por su culpa de un simple dicho que empezó todo…las pequeñas acciones llevan a grandes acciones…

…

 **Espero que les vaya gustando espero palabras de ustedes en esta historia de romance y drama ya llegando a su fin…**


	18. Opciones

…

El zorrito tenía en manos el chip el cual empezó a estrujarlo con fuerza el cual de este empezaba a descomponerse viendo salir de estos pequeños rayos eléctricos de este haciendo que el amarillento suspirara y siguiera con lo suyo de destruir el chip…

-… ¿Estás seguro de esto? –Dijo inseguro el cobalto además de que lo ponía nervioso destruir un lugar donde se encontraran personas y más si se destruye y puede que ocasione heridas…

-Efectivamente…espero–

…

Mientras con la rosada y el azabache los cuales ya habían destruido todo un muro ya agrietado por completo…pero por alguna razón lo demás se empezó a destruir solo lo que alerto a ambos erizos al ver tales escenas del lugar el cual se destripaba por si solo a lo que se derrumbaban las piezas rotas las cuales en realidad eran vidrio…era extraño pero tenían que refugiarse el lugar se caía rápidamente que ambos decidieron ocultarse en el muro de los recuerdos mientras la rosada asustada y algo atormentada se ocultaba tras el azabache quien cubría a esta de todas las piezas de vidrio…

…

El zorrito termino de romper el chip el cual solo se deshizo solo desvaneciéndose…no pasó nada en ese entonces…

-…Lo intente–

Ambos se alteraron al sentir un temblor grande que hizo que el muro de piedra en frente suyo se rompiera de la nada fuertemente en 2 partes mientras se abría lo que sorprendió al cobalto y al zorrito al ver la profundidad de esta…estaba oscuro…decidieron ver más a fondo hasta ver 2 sombras unidas que altero un poco a estos que el cobalto decidió hablar…

-… ¡¿Hola?! –Dijo curioso viendo alrededor que decidió adentrarse más y ver nada…al pasar un susto de una mano sostenerle el tobillo a este haciéndolo caer y aterrarlo a la vez mientras chillaba al amarillento…-¡Tails ayuda!

-Voy –Dijo mientras le tomaba la mano a su compañero que estaba siendo jalado por una mano sospechosa que fue apoyada por otra que impacto más a ambos compañeros que decidieron jalar más fuerte…-Dámelo...ya suéltalo –Decía entre dientes el zorrito mientras ayudaba más a su compañero…

Ambos dieron un jalón fuerte liberando a este y de igual forma jalando de la oscuridad al azabache y a la rosada de esta mientras salían rápidamente algo alterados...

-¡Amy! –Dijo animado el cobalto viendo a la rosada quien tenía los ojos cristalinos y parecía asustada lo que alerto al cobalto e hizo sospechar del azabache…-Amy ¿Qué tienes?...

-…Te vi –Dijo con los ojos cristalinos el cual fue atrapada por una mano saliendo de la oscuridad jalando a esta de la mano a lo que el cobalto empezó a jalar a esta con el apoyo del amarillento y el azabache el cual el amarillento pregunto a este…

-¡¿Pero que es esa cosa?!–Pregunto el zorrito mientras ayudaba al cobalto a jalar a Amy del sospechoso en la oscuridad…

-Es su temor –Dijo viendo a este quien quedó confundido ante esa respuesta que de la nada vieron salir de la oscuridad un erizo el cual se formaba con los restos de vidrio del lugar con una forma de erizo convirtiéndose en una copia de Sonic…mientras soltaba a la rosada la cual se abrazó del cobalto mientras el zorrito y el azabache quedaban viendo a la copia…extraña…

-Amy… ¿Porque te juntas con ese otro? Yo puedo ser mejor que él además él nunca se va a interesar en ti –Dijo la copia crédulo viendo a la rosada quien seguía abrazada del cobalto quien se enojó ante tal respuesta…

-¡Claro que lo hare! Ella es mi amiga y jamás voy a dejar que le pase algo mientras este bajo mi seguridad –Defendiéndose el cobalto con el ceño bajo vista a su copia…lo que cautivo a Amy al máximo…pudo ver a este quien se veía seguro de lo que decía e hacia…lo que hizo que la rosada se sonrojara al máximo con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas…de felicidad por su amado…quien descubrió…que 'Si la quería'…

-¿Acaso volverás con ella? Si tu siquiera te colocabas a su lado por temor a su martillo…ella solo lo hacía porque tenía miedo de que la rechazaras…yo la hubiera comprometido –Dijo la copia burlón y crédulo viendo a este quien se molestó ante eso pero a la vez cautivado…Miedo a su rechazo…ya lo sabía…pero no iba a dejar pasar una oportunidad que ya pudo aceptar…

…

 **...Las cosas que hace uno…**


	19. Desmintiendo

…

-…Entiendo lo que pasa…yo sé que Amy está enamorada de mi…pero tampoco quiero exagerar de esa forma…solo…quiero decir que si me interesa, que ella siempre me ha apoyado, defendido incluso a tratado de ganarse mi amor… ¿Y dónde estaba yo? –Dijo el cobalto sonrojad viendo a su copia con seriedad y algo de vergüenza a lo que este solo se dispuso a escuchar…

-¿Enserio? Si enserio lo dices sigue –Dijo desafiante viendo al cobalto el cual estaba totalmente sonrojado y algo incómodo ya que estaba rodeado de personas incluido el azabache…pero de quien tenía vergüenza e incomodidad era de la rosada la cual veía a este algo cautivada pero a la vez muy alegre…

-…Yo…me encariñe con Amy…al descubrir que estaba enamorada de mi me encariñe…pero no resulta ser así…todo el tiempo que me perseguía y demás…no me gustaba…pero al no estar más a mi lado…descubrí que ya no es lo mismo y que me gustaba que me persiguiera y estuviera conmigo…ahora lo entiendo…Quiero estar con Amy…porque sin ella...de que sirven las cosas si no está a mi lado para darme una oportunidad…-Dijo viendo a esta dando una de sus mejores sonrisas lo que hizo sonrojar aún más a la rosada y sorprender al zorrito y al azabache a tales bonitas palabras de este…

-…Mucho mejor –Dijo la copia del cobalto rompiéndose en pedazos de cristal en el suelo…lo que dejo a los demás confundidos pero a la vez aliviados…

-…No iré a la luna de miel–

…

Ya el cobalto estaba con su amada ya recuperada junto con el azabache el cual estaba caminando al lado del zorrito el cual le explicaba a este sobre donde se encontraban…pero sin antes dejar un cartel en la cueva rota cuyo dicho 'No entre aquí si quiere desaparecer'…

Ya llegando a la isla estos pudieron ver a Knuckles y Rouge con el robot en el suelo destrozado…y al científico en su pequeña nave yéndose a su guarida…en la cárcel…

-Veo que tuvieron todo bajo control –Dijo el cobalto mientras veía al robot destrozado en el suelo…

-Veo que encontraste a tu novia–Dijo el pelirrojo viendo a la rosada junto con el cobalto agarrados de la mano lo que mucho sorprendió al equidna al igual que la chica murciélago quien fe directo con su azabache…

-Los felicito a ustedes 2 que estén juntos al igual que yo y mi bombón –Dijo acercándose al azabache el cual estaba de brazos cruzados sin ver a esta quien lo provoco una pequeña sonrisa al oscuro no muy notable pero si para esta…

-Por fin están juntos…pero…necesito arreglar algo con Sonic –Dijo la rosada agarrándole la mano al cobalto llevándoselo al bosque a lo que este vio a los demás con algo de nervios a lo que el zorrito y el rojo solo le regalaron como poyo una sonrisa burlona…

…

La rosada llevo al cobalto al bosque donde caían las hojas amarillas e anaranjadas al suelo lleno de estas donde la rosada paro en seco al frente del cobalto con la mirada baja sonrojada…el cobalto solo estaba algo avergonzado pero a la vez quería terminar con esto de una vez…

-…Amy…-El cobalto no tenía ni una mínima idea de que decir, hablar...siquiera gruñir…pero fue salvado por las palabras de la rosada las cuales lo dejaron aún más sin nada que decir…

-…Tu…enserio piensas eso de mi… ¿Te intereso? ¿Te encariñaste?...-Dijo sonrojada la rosada mientras veía a este con sonrojo en mejillas al igual que el cobalto…ni idea que decir…nunca creyó ni en segundos de su libertad llegar a un punto donde Amy se enamoró de él y decir lo que siente por ella…

-…-Este se dispuso a pensar en su mente que decir ante tal respuesta de esta…solamente díselo…no aun no…pero ¿Cómo exactamente? ¿Y si lo intenta seducir?... ¿Qué harías tú?...los lectores de esta historia esperan a que digas algo ¿Pero qué?... ¡La verdad! Obvio…tampoco espero que me apresuren en los comentarios…

-Y que dices… ¿No me quieres? –Dijo la rosada triste viendo a este quien no encontraba respuesta todavía…en realidad su mente estaba en blanco y a la vez sonrojado hasta las orejas…una experiencia estaba pasando que nunca experimento hasta ahora…esto tardaría…¡Demonios si tardo en pensar!...

…


	20. Pareja

…

-Si te quiero Amy y a partir de este…momento te prometo que siempre estaré a tu lado...-Dijo súper sonrojado viendo a esta quien lo vio con sus ojos brillantes de los que saltaban estrellas lo que sonrojo aún más al cobalto rascándose la nuca…

-…Gracias Sonic…te amo –Dijo mientras abrazaba a este desprevenidamente a lo que este se exalto ante tales palabras…'Te amo'…típico de las historias de romance…terminan felices…o quizás no, pero esta que están leyendo es una…

La rosada y el cobalto alzaron sus miradas provocando que estos se vieran a los ojos de verde esmeralda de ambos…quienes se sonrojaron ante tal acción…pero algo fue cambiando en estos que fueron acercándose más apegándose por completo sintiendo las respiraciones de ambos mezclándose a lo que solo les provoco rubor…la rosada solo se acercó más al rostro de este cerrando sus dos parando en seco…

El cobalto dispuesto a lo más esperado y asegurado se acercó a los labios sabor fresa de esta…junto solo un milímetro su labio inferior igualmente a la rosada tembloroso…'Nunca pensé quedar así…será algo nuevo para mí…y lo disfrutare el resto de mi vida…solo espero…que nunca se valla' ya pensado esto junto por completo sus labios durazno con los labios de la rosada….

Era cálido para ambos…y de igual forma dulce lleno de cariño…que ambos lo disfrutaban…que tuvieron que romper el beso por falta de oxígeno lo que siempre arruina los momentos como este…

-…Algo más quería preguntarte –Dijo la rosada algo apenada viendo a este quien solo tenía una pequeña sonrisa acompañado con un rubor que la rosada al ver solo sonrió amablemente…

-¿Quieres salir conmigo? –Dijo el cobalto sin vergüenza viendo a esta ruborizado rascándose l nuca…

…

-¡Tails! ¡¿Has visto mis cintas blancas?! ¡La voy a usar! –Dijo el cobalto desde un extremo del taller de su compañero el cual siempre olvidaba o guardaba sus cintas blancas en ese lugar…

-¿Para qué? ¿Se puede? –Dijo confundido y con mirada extrañada en zorrito viendo a su compañero el cual se veía desesperado revisando sus cajones y estantes…

-No hay tiempo ¡Enserio no hay tiempo para resumir! Solo quiero que me digas si ¿Las has visto? –Dijo desesperado el cobalto viendo a este quien se dirigió a un cajón y saco las cintas…

-Ten pero quien sabe ¿Qué harás?…-Dijo burlón dándole las cintas al cobalto el cual se las empezó a poner desesperadamente y rápido ya estando listo yéndose del taller pero fue interrumpido...-Le mandas saludos a Amy de mi parte…

-…Ah…claro –Dijo confundido al igual que su expresión yéndose a Station Square…

…

El cobalto llego al parque dónde se encontró con la rosada quien también llego a tiempo…este estaba algo sonrojado pero no tenía pena ni vergüenza…estaba listo para tener a su amante a su lado sin importar que pasara…

Este se acercó a la rosada mientras empezaban a conversar ya unidos y agarrados de la mano…caminando de igual manera por todo el parque y quedar escalando escaleras de unos 200 escalones sin parar que ambos se fueron por lados distinto pero aun así unidos viéndose uno al otro lado de los escalones…y parar en un escalón de la misma altura ambos se acercaron dándose un beso nuevamente en el mismo lugar donde se encontraban…

Un beso…confirmo su noviazgo…

Tiempo después ya eran novios definitivos…pero Sonic no quería contener matrimonio con la rosada que ella llego a entender sobre su espíritu libre del cobalto…que respeto su decisión de tener libertad…si lo amas déjalo ser…

Quien se imaginaria que por unas palabras 'Quiero mi espacio' provocaran que el futuro de ambos estuvieran juntos…solo pasa si estás dispuesto y seguro de ti mismo…si te lo dispones lo lograras…además de ser azul y rosa son los colores correctos para hacer una pareja unida…

'Sin ti'

…


End file.
